


Cigarette Daydreams

by angryapollo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Fluff, Literally makes no sense bc this is so random with no context, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Original Character(s), Other, Plants, Song: Cigarette Daydreams (Cage the Elephant), Strangers to Lovers, lets get LONELY, uhh fuck idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryapollo/pseuds/angryapollo
Summary: An original story of two characters i made up!!------------Rex wasn't one to fall in love, but the sight before him was too hard to resist.-----------One shot, planning on doing a series abt these 2 which is just a collection of one shots before and after they get together.
Relationships: Rex Green/Max Fields





	Cigarette Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are lyrics from Cigarette Daydreams by Cage the Elephant

The room was heavily decorated, much to Rex’s surprise. Dorms had only been established a week and a half ago. It should be a talent to get a room looking like this in that time.

The room was dimly lit. Powered off LED lights lined the ceiling, intertwined with fake leaves. A large flower tapestry hung over Max’s bed, which was piled high with blankets and pillows. The floor had been replaced with fluffy maroon carpet that tickled at his ankles. Tapestries with varying types of vegetation printed on them practically covered the walls. Long, dangly plants in beaded plant holders hung from every corner of the room along with leaf vines hanging off of almost every surface. Potted plants lined the shelves and window sills, an occasional candle being placed between them.

There was an overbearing amount of seating in the spacious room. A rocking chair, deep green beanbag, an egg chair, a small maroon couch, and a desk chair that was pushed into a simple black desk in the corner that had stacks and stacks of books piled onto it, only because they couldn’t fit in the large bookcase standing next to it. It touched the ceiling and by a quick glance Rex could tell the majority of the books were about plant life, witchcraft, and paganism with a few school text books mixed in the fray.

The room seemed so spacious yet so occupied, giving a strange feeling of calm for Rex. “Mhm...yeah I can see why people enjoy your room,” he quietly muttered, still studying it. Max grinned and slung their arm over Rex’s shoulders. “Thanks man. That’s a big compliment coming from you.” Rex gave Max a deadpan look for a split second, making Max chuckle inaudibly.

Max seemed like the person to speak their mind as long as it didn’t hurt anybody else. This unwarranted decency Rex found both annoying and intriguing. He shoved away his thoughts and returned his gaze to Max, who’s eyes were already trained on him. They held eye contact for three seconds before Max turned away and walked farther into their room.

“Come have a seat wherever ya wanna sit. I’m gonna play some music if you don’t mind it? You can choose what we listen to but I just need some background noise whenever I paint.”

As Max spoke, they pushed the chairs to the wall and hauled out a huge canvas, an easel, and a bucket filled to the brim with paints and paint brushes along with a bag of pencils and a box of pastels. They didn’t even bother to put on a smock, instead rolling up their sleeves and lazily tying their hair behind their head.

Rex was not one to stare, nor be completely speechless, yet here he was. The boy was completely entranced by the sight in front of him. It took him a few seconds, but he pulled himself out of that state and sat himself on Max’s bed. A record player stood neatly placed on top of a nightstand with a multitude of vinyls filling the drawers. Rex picked a random one and put it on, sweet but soft music faintly filling the room.

Max recognized the song and mouthed along as they mixed a few paints to find the perfect shade of yellow. Rex didn’t know what it was, but he always found his eyes trailing back to the painter. They seemed like they were straight out of a heart-melting poem. Max was just so...unreal in their paint splattered overalls over a soft, worn grey sweatshirt, bare feet digging into the soft, maroon carpet. Black hair messily tied up, a few soft strands falling into their face as their eyes darted over the canvas. The soft sunlight filtering through the leaves and thin white curtain hanging in front of the white oriel window Max was facing. The room was filled with the scent of paint and wet flowers, which Rex never thought would suddenly become his new favorite smell. 

_“Did you stand there all alone? Oh I cannot explain what’s going down.”_

The freckled boy watched as they made brush strokes. Sometimes they were gentle, other times they were harsh. There was an occasional clatter of the bucket as Max switched between brushes. The tips were stained with color but the paint that was laid down on the canvas was clear and vibrant, being manipulated into however Max wanted them to look. It looked beautiful as the sunlight hit it perfectly.

The previously dim room had been brightened up considerably by all the curtains being lazily pulled back and all the artificial light being cut off. Everything was so natural that it gave a strange ache in his heart. He didn’t understand how someone so...ethereal could exist in bliss and so naturally. The concept of true beauty was very foreign to Rex. Sights like these he didn’t come across often, so seeing something to this degree was so reeling for him. Max’s beauty made him reel. 

_“I can see you standing next to me, in and out somewhere else right now. You sigh, look away, I can see it clear as day.”_

Rex let out an inaudible sigh, content and warm with the atmosphere blanketing the room. Max stepped back from their work and observed it quietly for a minute. Rex felt he was doing the same thing, observing a masterpiece that seemed impossible to even exist in the same world as him. The freckled boy wasn’t stupid by any means. He knew exactly what was going on with him and he was pushing it away while welcoming it with open arms at the same exact time, so many emotions crashing together like a furious sea.

Many important decisions needed to be made and Rex had no idea if he had the courage to make them. 

Just the thought of it caused a storm of nervousness erupt in his chest. A sudden breath from Max caught his attention. A huge smile took over their features and they rushed to the canvas, seemingly having a new idea. The sight made Rex’s heart leap. Fuck...he really hated himself. This was not supposed to happen when he had come to this godforsaken school. He was supposed to get his training done and leave. No more no less. 

So why on earth had he gone and fucked up his perfectly solid plan?

Rex was abruptly snapped out of his self loathing by the sound of a bucket crashing to the ground. He snapped his gaze up and saw Max with wide eyes and a huge smile on their face, the brush bucket laid on its side abandoned. Max had finished their painting, and it seemed they loved it.

“Come here! Look at it!” 

Max excitedly waved Rex over, bouncing from foot to foot and never tearing their eyes from the canvas. Rex stood up and made his way beside Max, gazing at the canvas. His eyes got big and his cheeks flushed to a pink color. It was beautiful, but not what Rex thought Max would paint at all. Max grinned widely at Rex’s expression and dug around for a hair dryer, plugging it in and speeding up the drying process. Max hung the painting on the wall and gazed at it proudly while Rex still stood in place, confused but strangely happy. Max let out a chuckle that seemed to repeatedly replay in Rex’s head. Was Max affected by Rex as much as he was by them? Everything Max did seemed to stick with him like a persistent fly buzzing around his head. 

He wondered if Max was looking at him too.

Max turned to the record player and their eyes glinted. They turned back to Rex and put out their hand with the goofiest smirk. “May I have this dance?” they asked, humor infiltrating their voice. Rex forced himself out of his confused state and offered his own comical grin in return. “Yes you may,” he said, placing his hand in theirs a bit over-dramatically.

Max’s warm, soft hand wrapped around his and Rex was pulled in. Max placed their hand on Rex’s waist and Rex gripped Max’s shoulder. The raven haired person led, energetically dancing around the room with a smile plastered on their face the whole time, feet moving against the carpet at a quick pace.

_“Looking for answers in the pouring rain. You wanna find a peace of mind looking for the right answer.”_

Rex let out an out of character giggle, not really caring that Max had completely pulled out a side of him that had been buried for such a long time. His hand tightened around theirs, a squeeze being their response. Max slowed down to the point where they were just swaying in place. They had placed their head on Rex’s shoulder.

_“As I recall you were looking out of place, gathered up your things and slipped away.”_

“You know, when I had first seen you, the first thought in my head was that you were so beautiful that you’d be an amazing person to paint,” Max whispered. Rex’s heart leapt and his breath became shallow.

_“Soft speak with a mean streak, nearly brought me to my knees.”_

Rex grinned, trying to shove his weird nervousness away. “Oh yeah? Pfft I am a masterpiece, no wonder you’d want to paint me.” He could practically feel Max roll their eyes and grin. 

_“If we could find a reason, a reason to change. Looking for the answer, if you could find a reason, a reason to stay...standing in the pouring rain.”_

Max pulled away from the freckled boy, making his heart pound even harder. They spoke softly. “Yeah. You truly are a masterpiece.” Rex’s breath caught in his throat. Max smiled sweetly and leaned down. Rex’s heart practically hammered out of his chest as Max laid their lips on his. It took a moment but Rex returned the kiss. It was soft and sweet. They kissed, the painting Max had made hanging behind them. It was of Rex, soft colors sculpting his face, freckles, gray eyes, blonde hair, and smile.

Max had been looking at Rex too.


End file.
